Annonce difficile: Une union mouvementée
by Psycopathe
Summary: DERNIERE PARTIE! Legolas et Gimli vont s'unir sous les yeux de leurs pères aux envies meurtrières. Heureusement que leurs amis sont là pour calmer le jeu.


**Annonce difficile : Une union mouvementée**

**Tolkien quand tu nous tiens, on ne peut t'arracher les personnages et leur monde fantastique !**

**Résumé : Legolas et Gimli vont s'unir sous les yeux de leurs pères aux envies meurtrières. Heureusement que leurs amis sont là pour calmer le jeu.**

**Couple : Ce n'est plus une mention mais bien un Gimli x Legolas ^^**

**Note : Suite à une demande d'un de mes amis, j'ai décidé d'écrire cette DERNIERE PARTIE, eh oui, cette fois, c'est la bonne ! Je ne pensais pas aller aussi loin dans cette histoire !**

**Il n'est pas spécialement recommandé de lire les trois fics précédant celle-ci, vous pouvez lire dans n'importe quel ordre !**

**Pour la situation de l'histoire, vous l'aurez compris pour ceux qui auraient déjà lu le premier _Annonce difficile_, c'est bien la suite ! Donc, se passe après les trois fics ! Cette dernière partie est assez longue compte tenu des différents points de vues !**

**Et surtout, merci aux lecteurs qui, j'espère, ont pris plaisir à lire :)**

**Passez une bonne lecture !**

* * *

_Jour J. Union de Legolas et Gimli : Préparation des futurs mariés._

* * *

_Préparation de Legolas._

Arwen sortit la tunique de Legolas qu'elle avait soigneusement ficelée dans un paquet. Elle déplia délicatement le tissu et le dévoila à son ami avec une joie non dissimulée.

« Qu'en pensez-vous, _Mellon nin_ ? Je suis sûre qu'elle vous ira à ravir ! »

Cependant, Legolas était moins joyeux qu'elle. Aux yeux d'Arwen, il semblait abattu et presque pris de panique. Et pour cause : son père avait accepté d'être son témoin. Une véritable catastrophe.

« Allons, allons ! Vous devez vous détendre ! Après tout, même si vous ne lui aviez pas envoyé d'invitation, il serait venu. Et puis, il se serait senti vexé d'être ainsi mis à l'écart.

-Il y a des moments où je me demande si je n'ai pas fait une terrible erreur en l'invitant. Evidemment que je ne veux pas le décevoir, il est mon père et il m'aime autant que je l'aime. Du moins, je suis fils unique et il a perdu son seul héritier sous ses yeux il y a deux semaines. »

Legolas soupira, complètement dépité.

« Si vous saviez combien de temps j'ai dû le consoler après ma déclaration. »

Thranduil avait pleuré pendant au moins trois heures et quand enfin il s'était endormi, c'était pour se réveiller avec pour seule ambition une mort certaine destinée à la cause de ses malheurs. Même dans ses rêves, il n'arrêtait pas d'élaborer quelconque plan d'assassinat, pour dire que cela le travaillait vraiment cette histoire.

Arwen médita :

« Il est vrai qu'apprendre que son fils a une relation amoureuse avec un nain, ajoutez à cela la découverte de son homosexualité ainsi que la certitude qu'il a déjà partagé sa couche, est des plus choquant à ses yeux. Vous auriez peut-être dû éviter de laisser échapper la dernière remarque d'ailleurs.

-Un réflexe... »

Puis l'elfe blond leva les yeux sur la femme qui lui souriait.

« Dame Arwen, malgré votre état, je vous remercie d'avoir accepté à m'aider. »

Effectivement, Arwen étant enceinte, elle devait se reposer régulièrement. En réalité, elle avait beaucoup insisté auprès d'Aragorn qu'elle voulait s'occuper personnellement de Legolas sans même avoir demandé l'avis de ce dernier. Mais ne voulant nullement la vexer sur ce point, le fils de Thranduil décida de jouer son jeu.

* * *

_Préparation de Gimli._

Gloin farfouilla parmi les fourrures de son coffre et en trouva une à la taille de son fils. Ce dernier lui rétorqua :

« Père, vous savez très bien que les elfes sont plus sensibles aux animaux que nous !

-Haha ! C'est pour faire pâlir encore plus ce cher roi d'Eryn Las Galen ! Tu ne vas pas m'ôter ce plaisir, si ?

-Vous participez à mon union ! Je n'ai pas envie que Legolas me tienne rigueur à cause de votre bêtise ! Et encore moins le roi Thranduil maintenant qu'il m'a plus encore dans le collimateur !

-Tch ! Cela aurait été mieux pour une union naine. D'ailleurs, pourquoi pas naine, Gimli ? »

Gimli eut envie de soupirer bruyamment.

« Legolas et moi-même avions convenu de célébrer notre union à la façon des Hommes car nous devinions déjà les réactions de part et d'autre si cela avait été à la façon elfique ou naine !

-Effectivement, bien pensé. »

Mais cette réponse n'empêcha pas Gloin de grogner de frustration tout en rangeant la fourrure dans son coffre pour ressortir une tenue plus acceptable et moins ''poilante''. Avec un sourire victorieux, il la montra à son fils en disant que cette tenue était portée par les membres de leur famille depuis des générations durant les mariages. Par contre, il ne se souvenait plus si elle était portée par des naines ou des nains.

Gimli sembla pensif tout d'un coup. Il espérait qu'on ne le prendrait tout simplement pas pour une naine.

Cependant, même si c'était une union humaine, il ne devait pas oublier l'échange de présent qu'il devrait donner à son époux pour marquer cette union officielle. Il fallait dire qu'ils avaient refusé catégoriquement de se mettre un anneau au doigt : en terme de bagues, ils avaient été servis et s'en était assez, comme ils étaient en quelque sortes traumatisés par l'Anneau Unique.

Quant à Gloin, il redoutait intérieurement ce que son fils comptait offrir à l'elfe. Déjà qu'il avait mis du temps à se remettre de sa semi-crise cardiaque et, sans le savoir, son comportement n'était pas loin de ressembler à celui du roi elfe. Il était parti dans la précipitation en oubliant d'apporter sa hache ''pour la sécurité''.

* * *

_Union de Legolas et Gimli : Préparations des festivités._

* * *

_Attente. Elrond et Thranduil._

« _Mellon nin_, depuis quand amène-t-on des armes à un mariage ? A moins qu'il n'y ait quelques changements dans nos traditions. » Demanda le Seigneur Elrond qui était quelque peu en colère.

Face à lui, Thranduil grogna élégamment une réponse digne de lui :

« Pour la sécurité. »

Elrond leva un sourcil agacé.

« Si je vous reprend avec des dagues, vous allez avoir de mes nouvelles ! »

Le roi d'Eryn Las Galen aurait très bien pu cracher devant lui comme pour dire qu'il s'en fichait royalement... mais justement, il était roi. Il était même étonné qu'il ait pu retrouver un peu de sa dignité. Il s'apprêtait à se détourner de son ami dans l'intention d'aller rendre une visite à son fils mais le Seigneur de Fondcombe le rappela.

« Ne croyez pas que je vais vous laisser aller voir Legolas dans votre état ! J'ai eu du mal à convaincre Maître Gloin d'attendre dehors mais il a rétorqué aider son fils dans sa préparation vu que Messieurs Meriadoc et Peregrin risquaient de créer une surprise des plus choquantes ! Ne sous-estimez pas mon intelligence Thranduil, je vois clair dans votre jeu ! »

Elrond soupçonnait que Thranduil allait sûrement soudoyer son fils par quelconque moyen afin de l'empêcher de s'unir à un « nain malodorant ». Ou annihiler l'union de la simple force de son regard.

« Il est votre fils, comprenez son choix et acceptez-le ! De toutes façons, il est trop tard pour le faire changer d'avis !

-Le mal est fait, effectivement. » N'avait pu s'empêcher de lâcher le blond.

Thranduil soupira d'agacement, résigné à son triste sort. Nombreuses étaient les heures à essayer de trouver un parfait candidat à sa succession, résistant à l'appel de la mer qu'il allait entendre un jour.

« Laissez-moi le voir une fois au moins avant la cérémonie, Elrond. »

Ce dernier hésita puis acquiesça. Il n'allait pas vraiment empêcher un père de rejoindre son fils au final. Il vit l'elfe blond commencer à partir. Mais une chose brilla.

Il eut un tic nerveux.

« Donnez-moi cette dague, Thranduil ! »

* * *

_Attente. Gandalf et Aragorn._

Gandalf le Blanc, qui avait observé la scène au pied d'un arbre, ricana d'amusement. Il fallait s'y attendre : la rancune d'un roi aussi têtu que celui de l'ex-Forêt Noire mettrait beaucoup de temps à disparaître. Deux semaines avant l'union ne suffisaient malheureusement pas.

Ellessar du Gondor s'approcha du vieux mage, un sourire blasé scotché à la bouche.

-Vous me semblez bien détendu, Gandalf.

-Pas vous, Roi du Gondor ?

-Malheureusement non, répondit-il. Je suis plutôt inquiet pour les évènements à venir. Le Seigneur Thranduil ne semble pas réticent...

-Hahaha ! Mon Roi, vous allez participer à une cérémonie inoubliable ! Mais est-ce seulement le Roi elfe qui vous inquiète autant ? Demanda Gandalf d'un sourire qui en disait long.

-En effet, pas seulement pour notre enfant mais j'ai bien peur que ma tendre Arwen ne s'amuse avec Legolas comme on habille une poupée.

Gandalf sourit encore plus à sa remarque. Intérieurement, il attendait avec impatience la fin de l'évènement ainsi que l'échange des cadeaux entre les mariés. Même si Aragorn avait quand même insisté à ce que ces derniers se fassent passer la bague au doigt soi-disant pour ''oublier leur traumatisme du Précieux'', Legolas et Gimli tenaient à s'offrir un présent comme dans leurs plus purs et nobles traditions.

C'était la mèche que Gandalf comptait allumer. La suite promettait d'être pimentée.

* * *

_Union de Legolas et Gimli._

Alors qu'Elrond Semi-Elfe récitait les vœux et citations bibliques en tout genre – Dieu, Eru, Valars, Numenors, … - il scrutait du coin de l'oeil les deux papa-gâteaux derrière leurs fils respectifs. Thranduil avait été émerveillé de l'accoutrement de Legolas, même s'il aurait préféré une tunique digne d'Eryn Las Galen, mais il n'avait pas chipoté très longtemps. Gloin de même était content du travail fourni sur Gimli qui ressemblait en tout point à un seigneur des plus respectables.

Personne ne le contredit là-dessus, tous soulagés d'avoir échappés à un conflit vestimentaire.

Au moment d'insérer la bague, appartenant à la race Nain et ne voulant pas casser un bras à ''sa promise'', Gandalf apporta un repose-pied pour Gimli qui avait du mal à trouver l'équilibre. Ce détail faillit arracher un rictus moqueur au Roi Thranduil qui se demandait s'il ne valait pas mieux pour le nain d'avoir un torticolis. Mais le regard tranchant de notre elfe brun l'en dissuada très vite.

Quand vint son tour, Legolas incita Gimli à descendre de son perchoir et se mit à genoux en face de lui pour lui passer l'alliance. Gloin aurait pu jeter un regard de supériorité non-dissimulé à la figure de Thranduil mais encore une fois, Elrond le calma par la simple force de son aura.

Déjà la tension revint au galop alors qu'une joute silencieuse faisait rage entre le Seigneur d'Erebor et celui d'Eryn Las Galen, celui de Fondcombe étant à deux doigts de Hobbit de les frapper tous les deux. Elrohir et Elladan, postés derrière les elfes, se tenaient sur le qui-vive, même s'ils trouvaient la situation trop marrante pour être véritablement sérieuse. Gandalf, qui était derrière les nains, pensait exactement comme eux.

Quant à Frodon et Samwise, ils se rassuraient en se disant qu'au moins, ce n'était pas le mariage de Gloin et Thranduil, sinon ils auraient perdu un bras chacun sachant que c'était eux-même qui donnaient les alliances.

La cérémonie avança, la mèche brûla lentement, et le moment tant attendu, ou pas, arriva. L'échange de présents. Cette fois, Legolas commença et tout le beau petit monde arrêta de respirer.

« Gimli, fils de Gloin … »

Merry amena un coffret près de l'elfe blond qui en sortit une couronne elfique en la tenant délicatement du bout des doigts.

« Je vous reconnais en tant qu'époux. Puisse cette couronne, tressée avec la plus fine mais la plus forte des branches d'Eryn Las Galen, ainsi que la véracité de vos sentiments, me témoigner de votre amour éternel, et ce, jusqu'à ce que la mer nous appelle. »

Ainsi il posa le présent sur la tête de son amant. Gloin ne le vit pas de cet œil là.

« Non ! Je peux bien permettre à mon fils de s'unir avec vous mais de quel droit osez-vous ''_l'elfiser_'' ?

-Votre vocabulaire ne m'étonne pas le moins du monde..., ne put s'empêcher de rajouter Thranduil avec son fameux sourire moqueur.

-Comment ?! Venez me le dire de plus près !

-Messieurs, un peu de silence ! » Interrompit Elrond sur le point de craquer.

Etrangement, Gimli continua l'échange comme si de rien n'était. Alors que Thranduil semblait s'amuser sur le moment, il ravala son rire comme s'il allait s'étouffer en voyant le nain sortir une fine chaîne dorée du coffret de Pippin.

« Legolas, fils de Thranduil. Je vous reconnais en tant qu'époux. Puisse cette chaîne fabriquée avec l'or de la montagne d'Erebor, ainsi que vos sentiments plus que précieux, me témoigner de votre amour éternel, et ce, même après notre départ pour les Terres Immortelles. »

Il demanda à Legolas de s'agenouiller une nouvelle fois afin qu'il puisse accrocher la chaîne dans ses fins et soyeux cheveux de blé.

Thranduil tiqua furieusement :

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi mon fils doit être féminisé de la sorte !

-Ha! Les elfes sont toujours féminins, mon ami ! Ironisa Gloin.

-Comment osez-vous ?!

-Il suffit ! Thranduil, donnez-moi cette dague ! Et vous Gloin, lâchez donc le bâton de Gandalf ! »

Elrond envoya un regard noir en direction du magicien blanc qui avait trouvé amusant de donner son bâton au nain. Aragorn envoya un regard blasé sur le pauvre elfe brun alors qu'Arwen gloussait à ses côtés. Il sentait mal venir la fin...

La mèche allait bientôt atteindre son but.

Legolas et Gimli se tenaient la main et se souriaient, ignorant apparemment tout de la situation délicate qu'ils avaient crée.

Et alors que la cérémonie touchait à sa fin, Gandalf lâcha la bombe fraichement préparée :

« Afin de conclure officiellement ce jour, les amants doivent absolument ne faire qu'un la nuit suivant le mariage ! »

Tout le monde se pétrifia.

Thranduil et Gloin, ne tenant plus, libérèrent cette rage longtemps contenue alors que le premier sortit une énième dague muni de son arc et de ses flèches, tandis que le second, à défaut de hache, s'empara de nouveau du bâton de Gandalf, ce dernier l'ayant fait tomber exprès par terre, tout juste à sa portée.

« Il est hors de question que mon fils s'unisse à cet orc infâme !

-On peut dire vous avez des goûts en matière d'animaux alors ! Vous connaissez la zoophilie ?

-Retournez dans vos grottes puantes, espèce de Nain !

-C'était la pire insulte de toute mon existence !

-Elrohir, Elladan ! Cassez les bras de Thranduil ! Gandalf, votre satané bâton est confisqué ! Estel, aidez-moi à fabriquer une civière avec ce que nous avons ! Arwen m'assistera aux soins de ces deux imbéciles !

-Calmez-vous Elrond ! Vous allez effrayer les Hobbits avec ce nouveau visage !

-D'ailleurs, on aurait dû rester dans la Comté... »

Une véritable guerre était en train de se dérouler sous les yeux ignorants de Gimli et Legolas qui avait été épargnés de ce spectacle. Eru en personne avait bien voulu les isoler du monde en bouchant leurs oreilles, signe que les divinités seraient aux côtés du couple dans les pires moments.

Et c'est ainsi que naquit le premier couple Nain-Elfique.

* * *

**FIN**


End file.
